Fate: A distorted Creation
by Darkdeath12
Summary: An idea that sprung to mind while watching the anime a few years back. Never got to actually writing it, mostly as a result of me being lazy. Recently, I was inspired by two fanfics, Fate: Heaven's Works by badliar2312, and Nerve Damage by CrossyCross. So, if any has read either one before, you'll already know that Shirou will be overpowered. Oh well. First Fanfic attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Fate stay night fanfic. Fate: A distorted Creation

**Chapter 1**

**To anyone reading this:**

**Welcome to the first chapter of Fate: A distorted Creation. It's pretty much a fanfiction idea that I've had for a while but was too lazy to write it. After a year or so, I finally decided to make this, as a way to improve my creative writing, besides essays, I suck at writing anything else. As you can already tell, this is my first fanfics. I was inspired to write it more after reading Fate: Heaven's Works by badliar2312, and Nerve Damage by CrossyCross. If you've read the prior one, you'll already know that Shirou's going to be overpowered, and the latter makes it clear that Shirou's going to be able to create magic circuits. The latter was actually an idea I had after watching the first few episodes of the anime a few years, After Rin told Shirou that Magic Circuits are opened, not made, I expected Shirou to be able to open all of the circuits he made throughout the years of his training. The one thing that I can say makes this fanfic stand out is that Shirou won't be a master of the Holy Grail War, only fight in it to avoid casualties. **

**Disclaimer: Fate stay night, and all characters are property of Type-moon.**

* * *

"Well, my work here is done." Left the lips of a red haired boy as he stood up.

In front of him were a number of electrical appliances, from heaters to television sets, all scattered on the ground. They belong to different school clubs that lacked the budget to get them working again.

Taking a glance at his phone. "Let's see, damn it's already 7:54 pm. It's been a while since I've had to stay this late. Couldn't be helped, had to take care of everything today, after all onee-chan is coming over today. With her here, doubt I'd be able to stay after school less she starts nagging me." Murmured the red haired boy as he slid his phone back to his pocket, walking out of the classroom, and taking the stairs down to the first floor. "Wonder how she's been? … Really? Asking myself that kind of question, should know better than to actually worry about her."

Currently the red haired boy planned to leave the already desolated school building. This was to no one's surprise, the boy was known in his school for always helping to fix any appliance that broke down since he was a close friend to the student council president who oversaw these affairs. The only thing that would've stood out, if any student were still within the campus, was that the boy rarely stayed this late. The reason being was that he decided to fix every appliance entrusted to him by the student council. A relative his was coming over, and it was hardly appropriate to just leave them unattended while one stayed in school helping others. That and the boy wasn't sure for how long she was going to stay over.

The boy's name is Shirou Emiya. The adopted son of Kiritsugu Emiya, a man who was once infamous throughout the world, as the Magus Killer; so much that he's still feared even after his death. As his title suggests, the man was an expert in killing the user of the reclusive art known as magic. The only way such a title can exist, is if Mages, those who practice the arcane arts of magic, exist. Yes, as crazy as it seems, magic exists, and this red haired boy was no stranger to the arcane. Making him a magus, a peculiar one if anything.

Soon after being adopted by Kiritsugu, Shirou discovered that his father was a magus. Typically like any other child, he begged him to teach him, who wouldn't want to be a magus. After a few months of nagging his father nonstop, he gave him and decided to teach him the basics. First thing was to open his magic circuits, something the boy found hard to do for some reason. Things started to get weird a few weeks later, the boy one night came running to his father, saying that he no longer needed to make his circuits in order to use them. Any magus, no matter how esoteric they might be, could easily see the problem. Magic circuits aren't made, they're opened, you're born with a certain amount of circuits, and besides a few rituals that can increase your magic for a period of time, it's impossible to make circuits.

Curious, Kiritsugu asked Shirou what he meant by it. Shirou then went into detail of what he's been doing ever since Kiritsugu started teaching him. Kiritsugu wasn't expecting what Shirou said. Instead of opening his circuits like he was supposed to, Shirou had been creating make-shift circuits with his nerves, and apparently they were permanent now. Kiritsugu came up with a possible theory as to how Shirou did this, he had at one point managed to combine his make-shift circuit into his soul, making it into permanent circuit. Even Kiritsugu could see how much potential Shirou had, even if he were to have a limited repertoire of spells, Shirou would still be a have enough raw power to be in the same league as the magicians themselves! Something like this was above his own skill. Forcing him to call in a favor from an old acquaintance, one that had experience in dealing with similar cases, since she herself was once in a situation similar to Shirou's.

* * *

The boy continued his way towards the buildings entrance. The moment the red haired boy made his first step outside of the schools main building, a crashing sound rang through Shirou's very core.

"SWOOSH"

"CLANG"

A few meters away, two people were fighting in the middle of the schools entrance.

No, calling them people would be an insult to them. Those two were warriors.

One was a man that wore a blue full body tight armor suit, blue hair, and a pair of raging blood red eyes. That and the smell he gave off, made him look like a beast in human form. Said man wielded a red two meter long lance. The terrifying aspect of it was its curse, it radiated of death; a lust that could never be fulfilled was trapped in it.

The other was a woman in a silver armor, beneath the armor was an elegant blue dress, said woman had a pair of calm piercing green eyes. Unlike the man, she gave off the image of absolute chivalry, that of a perfect knight. Oddly enough, she wielded an invisible weapon, judging from the way she held her self, it was probably a sword.

"Ahh, that's where the sound came from." Shirou murmured. "Anyways, this has nothing to do with me, and there's nobody that might get hurt that isn't involved." Said the boy, as he glanced at a black haired girl. "Somehow, I'm not surprised." The boy continued walking towards the school exit. "I need to get home already."

After taking a few steps towards the exit, he felt the sensation that a wild beast was approaching him, with the intent to kill.

"_Damn, it's that lance guy isn't it_" Thought Shirou as he took a glance at the incoming harbinger of death. "Yup, it's him. _**DAMN**_! _The one time I decide not to get involved with something; that something just has to come sprinting towards me, with a cursed spear nonetheless_."

"Oh well, why not"

With a smirk, the boy dashed towards the lance wielder, and said, "Trace On"

"**BOOM"**

The boy parried, and pushed the man's lance into the ground, forming a small crater between the two of them, the force great enough to propel the dirt into the air, dancing around the two. Within the crater, the boy's weapon held the man's lance in place.

"_Understood master, I'll prioritize the boy over Saber and her master. The fact that he managed to stop my attack with less effort than Saber shows how much of a threat he is. Besides, for some reason I already hate this guy, might be the weapon he's using."_ The man simply obeyed his master's orders.

The man then followed up by using the embedded lance on the floor as leverage to kick the boy. The boy simply raised the rear of the spear upwards to block the kick, forcing the lance to be embedded even further into the ground. The man twisted his body in midair to free his lance and jumped back.

"**SWOOSH"**

Seconds from landing, he felt a stinging pain in his ribcage as he was pushed back a few meters. The now visible boy had his right arm clenched into a fist, raised facing the man as if showing him what caused him to be propelled backwards.

"_What, I didn't even see the boy move, much less attack me." _

As soon as the man landed he yelled.

"**GAE-BOLG"**

"'_The heart was pierced, so the lance pierced the heart', well isn't that interesting" _Thought Shirou as he saw the attack being activated. The boy smirked, yelling.

"**PHOENIX WISH"**

As the red lance did the impossible to kill the boy, the golden spear did the impossible to keep its wielder alive. Two opposites, one that brings only death, and the other only brings immortality.

"**BOOM" **

Both weapons collided. It was over as quick as it started, both weapons returned to their owners grip.

Every one witnessing this event where speechless. The woman wielding the invisible sword had a bewildered look in her face.

The girl near her, who Shirou recognized earlier, seemed confused, as if an impossibility had just occurred in front of her.

The man only frowned.

"The hell, are you trying to piss me of boy." The man growled, whose eyes portrayed a sea of rage, at the red haired boy.

"Now, whatever gave you that idea?" Asked the boy with an amused smile.

Between his hands, the boy held a two meter long golden spear. The spear had a triangular head, under it, a pair of beautifully crafted phoenix wings that extended outwards for half a foot. At the bottom another smaller triangle stretched downwards for half a foot. The spear told the story of a warrior that wished for peace and immortality; only for a bird to grant one of the two wishes to the warrior, cursing him with the immortality he so desired, but peace never came. Only war did. Not even glory.

The man, as soon as the boy had replied, dashed towards him. Only to have his lance bounce back as a purple lightning came from the boys spear as he countered his attack. The boy continued, pushing the man back with each blow, even further blow after blow. To make matters worse, the boy PUNCHED, the lance, causing the man to lose grip on his lance. They boy took this opening to land a blow with his elbow into the man's chest, launching him back along with his lance. Right into the floor.

"How…" Gaped the woman. Her master, the girl beside her, desperately tried to make sense of the event that just occurred in front of her eyes.

Exhausted, the man picked up his lance and readied himself for the next bout between the two.

Regaining her composure, pride took over, and the woman ordered the boy, "Please step aside, this is my fight."

"Well, it was your fight, its mine now. Sorry, but it's not every day when one gets to fight Irelands greatest hero, Cu Chulainn." The boy said with a glow in his eyes as he mimicked the man's stance, with the slight difference that instead of having the lance behind him, he held his spear by his side.

The woman's eyes widened, "_HOW? This boy found out Lancer's identity. By the way he said it, it seems he knew from the beginning. Is he also a master? Or another servant?_" Wondered the woman as she looked intently at the boy and the beautifully crafted spear he was holding.

"Judging … by your face ... Saber, you weren't made … privy of this till the boy mentioned it huh." The man mentioned to the woman in silver armor. "Really kid, you love pissing me off don't you" Roared the man with an intense frown on his face.

"Hypocrisy must be your forte. You attacked me with the intent to kill, yet get mad at the fact that I defended myself; and to think you're a hero of old." The boy calmly stated as he glared back at the man. "So tell me; why did you just try to kill me."

"You witnessed something you weren't supposed to, and my master ordered me to kill you. You're to dangerous to let live. It's as simple as that kid." The man stated as he readied himself for the incoming battle.

"By that logic, if a defenseless bystander would've witnessed your fight, they'd be dead by now. And you call you're self a hero of old, pathetic. One must never discard the value of life, no matter what. If your creed justifies that, then I'll no longer treat you as a warrior, you trash!" The boy roared the last part as he dematerialized the golden spear.

Faintly Whispered.

"I am he who protects life"

"TRACE ON!"

"DIE!" The man declared as he readied himself to use his weapons strongest attack. An attack that even surpassed the declaration of the elder god, Gungnir.

"GAE"

"SWOOSH"

The boy dashed, No, dashed wouldn't be quick enough. For a lack of a better term, the boy teleported in front of the man, holding a giant silver and black war ax, in his left arm. It had no equal. A man that was betrayed by his own comrades wielded this weapon. He eventually used it to save someone who ended in a similar circumstance as he did. Two tear shaped blades make up the ax, Shirou held it by one end of the blades as he swung it downwards, straight into Gaebolg.

"FATAL ATTRACTION"

"**CRACK"**

Red lightning engulfed the man's lance as the lance was collapsing in itself. Soon, the lance was twisting and curling in all direction, merely to come to a halt as the weapon shattered to pieces. The man had a pale look on his face.

But the boy didn't stop there, he used the man's distraction to slam him into the ground, embedding him in the process. He then jumped into the air as he dematerialized the giant war ax.

"Trace On"

As soon as those words left Shirou's lips, the boy was holding a giant two handed sword, and four exact copies of the man's prized lance were shot from the boys back.

"THUD"

Not a second later did the four copies of Gaebolg pierced, and ripped the flesh of the man's arms and legs.

"AGGGGG" the man screamed in agony, eyes filled with dripping blood, and a few tears as his pride was completely shattered.

"It's over" The boy declared as the heavy blade that grew heavier with every life it ever took, was swung towards the man's bloodied body.

Before the blade killed its target, the man heard a familiar feminine voice.

"_By the power of the command seals, I order you to come to me!"_ Yelled the desperate voice of a woman.

The man's body was disappearing. Shirou spoke, "You, master of this man, although you wield power, you still harm others. A complete lack of respect to life. From this moment forward, I promise, I shall hunt you down, and exterminate you."

For a brief moment, the owner of the feminine voice shuddered in fear. After seeing the boy fight from the man's eyes, she knew better than to take the boy's proclamation lightly.

Then.

The man was gone.

The boy dematerialized his sword.

"Oh well, I'll find them eventually."

Then a sudden realization came to mind.

"DAMN"

The red haired boy quickly pulled out his phone and sighed in relief.

"8:10 pm, good, I was worried there for a minute. Who knows what'll happen if she got home before I do. Damn, why did I have to go and think about it"! The boy shivered as he stared to walk towards the exit again.

"E ... m ... miya" The dark haired girl, that stood near Saber? Was it, well from what the man said she was Saber. The girl said nearly understandable. "How?"

"How?, how what Tohsaka? You're not making much sense." Replied the red haired boy.

"_Emiya?" _Thought Saber as she stood between her master and Shirou.

"Emiya was your name, is it not. Why did you do that to Lancer, he deserved better than that!" Demanded Saber with anger clearly visible to her voice. "After making it blatantly obvious which of the two was stronger, you then proceeded to humiliate him even further by destroying his noble phantasm and using it against him."

"Saber was it. That man, as you called him, Lancer tried to kill me for no apparent reason, and he made it clearly obvious that he didn't care who, but any witness was meant to die. If he was willing to kill for such a stupid reason, he deserves to be treated as trash, don't you agree. All who don't appreciate the any value on life, and try to harm it deserve to be treated as such." Shirou spat back with some spite in his words. "By the way Tohsaka, was there something you wanted to ask? Not to be rude or anything but I'm in a bit of a hurry here." Mentioned the boy as his voice returned to normal.

"H... how, no human can fight a servant, much less defeat one as easily as you did. Also you can't place all the blame on Lancer. After all he attacked you since you're a master of the Holy Grail War." Tohsaka said as she regained her usual calm demeanor back.

"Really? Is fighting one of these servants that big of a deal? I've never been able to beat Onee-chan in a fight before, nor that other old guy that I've trained with every once in a while. Besides them, I can't really say much about any other magus for certain." Responded Shirou, "But this whole thing about the Holy Grail War, and me being a master, I honestly have idea what you're talking about."

"Wait, are you saying that you know people stronger than you? _'WHAT THE HELL' _Ahg, Never mind that, what do you mean that you don't know about what the Holy Grail War is? Hey Emiya, could you please show me the back of your hands, there's something I want to check." Said the black haired magus.

Shirou just nodded and showed them the back of his hands, while looking at Tohsaka with confusion. "Here look"

"No way, a magus as strong as you must've been selected to fight in the Holy Grail War. '_LUCKY ME!' _Saber apologize to him, he's not a master, so he's not affiliated with the Holy Grail War, making his action reasonable." Tohsaka stated as she told saber to apologize to Shirou.

"Understood master, then I must apologize Emiya, I acted harshly. My honor as a knight got the best of me." Saber hesitantly apologized, visibly obvious that it was a forced gesture, not one she actually meant.

"Not a problem Saber. Also, the only thing I can come up with is that these 'servants' are here as a result of this Holy Grail War. I mean first the Hound of Ireland sprints towards wanting to take away my life, then I run into the King of Knights not a second later, that's not normal. Besides what I just inferred, I don't know anything about the war. Hell I've never even heard of it." Stated Shirou.

"Normally I'd be surprised that you found out her identity but after seeing you fight Lancer, it doesn't seem so surprising anymore." Explained Tohsaka. "By the way, Emiya do you want me tell you about the war, since you were attacked by a servant while I was here. It's my responsibility, I was supposed to make sure bystanders weren't involved. Also if possible, could you tell me about your magecraft, and how did you managed to obtain such power." "_I knew he was a magus, but not one of this level. He might even be a magician._"

"I appreciate the offer, but I need get home as soon as possible. About my magecraft, I don't see the problem in telling you how I got to this level. I know it might sound awkward, but if you want, we can talk on the way home, I'm a bit in a rush here. Also Onee-chan arrives later tonight, she's one of the people who trained me; you could ask her any questions you have. On a side note, she wasn't supposed to visit until another month or two, I'm guessing since she's arriving during this time exactly, she came to tell me about this Holy Grail War." Shirou told Tohsaka as he started to walk towards the exit.

"Alright, I'll come with you. I want to meet this onee-chan of yours, if she's stronger than you, then I'm guessing she's famous within the magus society." Replied Tohsaka as she started following Shirou towards the exit. _"It clear that she's as powerful as the magicians, hell I wouldn't be surprised if his onee-chan were to be of the five magicians. If she is, she must be the mysterious user of the first magic, the unknown user of the fourth magic, or the fifth. The fifth… NO, not that monster. WAIT wasn't Shirou terrified of her. FUCK. Wait, any of the five magician would terrify anyone, it doesn't need to be fifth magician. Hope not. Oh well, not going to back away now."_

"RIN! You can't be seriously considering trusting this guy are you?" Saber begged Rin.

"Don't worry in school he's always calm, known as a laid back but easy going person that usually helps out the student council by fixing electrical appliances. Also if he wanted us dead, he would've done it by now." Rin explained as she kept on following Shirou.

Saber simply sighed, "Understood master."

* * *

"I see, so the Holy Grail is a war between seven masters, each war takes place every 60 years, all master are given three command seals; and each allow you to give your servant an absolute command, like what Lancers master used. In total there's seven classes of servants, Rider, Berserker, Archer, Lancer, Saber, Assassin and Caster, and each of servant is an epic hero from legend. The goal of the war is to take out the other servants, until only one servant is remaining with their master, and the winner gets the Holy Grail. The prize is a wish. It's a lot simpler than I expected." Recapped Shirou as they walked towards his house.

"Emiya, if I may ask, how did you figured out my identity. I'm sure you discovered Lancers identity based on his weapon, but mine's concealed by my invisible air, so how?" Saber asked curiously. _"It's been bugging me since the beginning, that and his name, Emiya."_

"Well it was somewhat simple. Two facts gave you away, one was that you're sword skill is impeccable, and you had your sword hidden. It means that your sword is famous enough that you'd be recognized if anyone saw it, narrowing down the search to only king Arthur." Lied Shirou, in reality he knew from the moment he saw her. When he first traced Avalon, he saw its accumulated years and saw how its original owner looked like. A woman in silver armor, standing on the top of a hill, leading an army of knights to war.

"I see, makes sense." Replied saber disbelievingly, there had to be more to how Shirou knew of Saber identity.

"By the way, after seeing how strong you are, I have little doubt that it was you now. So I must thank you fo.." before Rin could finish, Shirou interrupted her.

"There's no need to thank me, I simply did it since she's a friend. If you want to thank me, then you can do so by talking to her. She's your sister, no matter what, it's not too late to talk to her. Yeah it might be hard to rebuild your relationship, but if you're truly as thankful as you sounded, then it shouldn't matter. She misses you." Interrupted Shirou. "Also, don't worry, it was a painless process for her, onee-chan was there. Fortunately I can't say the same for Zouken."

"She does? I've been a fool, the end result is worth it." Murmured Rin as she showed one of her rare soft expression.

Noticing her expression, saber decided to simply not ask any questions for now.

During the remainder of the trip to Shirou's place, nobody uttered a word.

* * *

As soon as they walked into Shirou's living room, he pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

8:50PM.

"Good, I have more than enough time to make dinner." Gasped Shirou in relief as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Emiya, I've been meaning to ask, but, why do you have that thing." Rin asked as she pointed at Shirou's phone.

"But now, another question sprung to mind. What's up with your living room? You have game consoles, a laptop, one of those iPad things, and other crap. It's as if I was in a regular person's house" Rin sounded hysterical, as if everything was a blasphemy towards magic.

"Thing? Don't tell me you're like most mages that are against technology? Technology can be convenient and it's a good time waster for when you're bored." Shirou asked with a blank expression as he took out all of the ingredients he was going to use.

"I am, and you should to, a magus of your caliber shouldn't be using technology. Just use a regular communication spell. And BORED? A magus should always spend their free time trying to improve their magic." Rin stated proudly.

"Well what about whenever I want to make a call to someone that isn't a magus? Also, I'm incapable of using a communication spell. You could say that such a spell is beyond my reach." Shirou argued, while he separated all of the sliced ingredients into groups. _"Well so much for being hard to talk to, she seems a rather easy going person."_

"You got a poi… WAIT WHAT?! What do you mean by such a spell is beyond your reach. You took on a freaking heroic spirit and WON. DON'T PATRONIZE ME EMIYA!" Protested Rin as she stood up to face Shirou. _"Really what kind of crap is this! Is he trying to make a fool out of me!"_

"_Onee-chan was right, mages are sensitive to these matters aren't they."_ The boy told himself. "Please Tohsaka don't take it the wrong way, it's the way I am. With the exception of reinforcement, alteration, projection and bounded fields, any other form of magecraft is beyond my reach. Hell, I don't even have a magic crest since I was adopted by my father. This all has a role to play in how I managed to get the power I possess now." Shirou mentioned, trying to calm down Rin as he began cooking dinner.

"WHAT! With the exception of bounded fields, the other three have no potential at all. So _PLEASE _do explain Emiya." Smiled Rin, a smile that was completely devoid of any friendly gesture, the word please was so full of venom and annoyance. _"HOW, he's powerful without a doubt, yet he has no magic crest. He's only a first generation magus but yet he could easily stand in the pinnacle of the magic society."_

"Haha, this is exactly what happened a few years ago when I met Barthomeloi, good thing onee-chan was there." Murmured Shirou as he remembered the horrifying experience.

"_WAIT, Barthomeloi, as in the QUEEN, how the hell he met her." _Wondered Rin as she heard the boy mumble_._

"_There's no question about it, this boy is the child of my old master, Kiritsugu Emiya. He can't be trusted, he…."_ A sudden smell stopped Sabers inner monologue. The source was the kitchen, where Shirou was cooking dinner. _"… He might not be so bad, indeed, one who cooks like this is no enemy."_ Shamelessly admitted Saber.

"Well, it all started ten years ago, when my father saved me from the great Fuyuki fire." The boy paused for a moment, as if remembering said event. "Soon after, I regained consciousness inside a hospital and was offered to be adopted by the man who saved me. I had no memory of what happened before the fire with the exception of my name, Shirou. Not an hour later, father ended up dropping on me that he was a magus, someone who practiced magic. Normally, any normal child after finding out that a family member of theirs knows magic, they'd want them to teach them. Which is what happened and I begged my father for a few months until he finally gave in and decided to teach me the basics.

First he told me to open my magic circuits, and that's when it started to get weird. After a few weeks, I went running towards my father to tell him that I had finally been able to use my circuits without making them. Apparently I was doing it wrong, instead of opening my natural circuits, I ended up converting my nerves to makeshift circuits and along the process managed to combine the makeshift circuit with the human soul. Seeing the potential of it, he decided that this was beyond him, and decided to bring in an acquaintance of his. This led me to meet onee-chan, she had a similar issue when she was younger, and she was willing to help me out. She's the one that ended up guiding me on how to best utilize my circuits. For a while my only training was to create as many permanent magic circuits I could every night. Then came combat training and figuring out my element. Also, please understand that she wasn't here at all times, at first she did since creating circuits is a delicate procedure, but after that she came every so often to check up on me. Only actually staying over for a few weeks whenever she had time, or I would go with her for a month, when we were off from school. As a result, I ended up practicing projection wrong, and ended up creating the actual object, and all of its components. This gave birth to Tracing, my main spell.

As for my physical abilities, it's a combination of reinforcement, and a life of constantly having my body flooded with prana, it made my body naturally stronger. That and all of my training with onee-chan and some acquaintance of hers that only comes over out of sheer interest in my abilities." The last part made the boy shiver and he set up the plates. "That's pretty much it, if you want any specific details feel free to ask, or just ask onee-chan once she arrives."

"_Creating magic circuits, GOD that's just not fair. Creating magic circuits, plus that tracing skill of his, talk about overpowered….Also this onee-chan of his, she seems more and more interesting every time I hear more of her. Also a bit terrifying." _Mussed Rin, as she tried to calm down her mind, everything in his story seemed preposterous, but it did explain how he could rival servants. "I see, that certainly explains most things. Also, you said your skill, tracing, is a version of projection. I see how you would use alteration and reinforcement in combination to your tracing. But what about bounded fields, you said tracing was your main spell, not your strongest. So is something like a bounded field you strongest spell?" Rin asked as she considered the possibilities._ "How he would use a bounded field for combat is beyond me, but doubting him would be no less than an insult to his skill."_

"Somewhat, you can say that the effect of the bounded field goes back to my tracing." Shirou responded nervously as he placed the food onto the table. "_I could only wonder how she would react if she learned about my reality marble, I don't even want to know." _Wondered the red haired boy as he place four plates onto table and sat down next to the extra plate. "Let's dig in"

After eating for a few minutes, oddly enough Saber was on her third serving. _"I'm guessing it's a servant thing."_ Mussed Shirou as he saw saber devour her food.

Shirou found it odd that the two of them were eating an extremely different pace, but both still portrayed the image of absolute elegance.

"This is pretty amazing Emiya." Complimented Rin as she kept on eating. Clearly remembering Saber's expression of absolute bliss after she took the first bite of her dinner. _"Really, he's a caring person, is a powerful mage that can take on servants, doesn't let it get to his head, and is an excellent cook. That and adding his appearance, he's perfect, his nice sculpted body… NO, NO BAD RIN, BAD RIN, bad thoughts go away… Well maybe, I mean I did like him prior to today, and all of his skills just add to it, so may..." Rin's thoughts where brought to a halt as a sound grabber her attention._

"**SPLOOOSH"**

"**CRACK"**

"Shirou! I'm here" Yelled a feminine voice from the front door.

With a smile Shirou got a up and replied, "Welcome home Onee-chan"

After his third step, a woman around Rin's height popped inside the living room. The woman had long brown hair that reached her waist, with a pair of blue aquamarine eyes, and porcelain white skin. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a small fitting white jacket on.

Rin's face paled at her sight.

"I've missed you Shirou!" The woman said as she jumped towards Shirou and eagerly hugged him.

"I've missed you too Onee-chan!" Shirou replied with a similar expression of joy that the woman wore.

Then sat next to Shirou as she began filling her plate with food.

"Em…m…miya, how?" Rin struggled to ask that one, two word question.

The woman simply gave Rin a look and smirked. Understanding the reason behind her shock.

"Nice to meet you" The woman greeted Rin with a devious smirk.

* * *

That about does it for this chapter. Next one will probably be out within a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate stay night fanfic. Fate: A distorted Creation

**To anyone reading this:**

**Sorry for the late update, haven't had much time lately. Most of my free time goes to drawing or replaying some old Drakengard games, since I want to refresh my memory before plating three next month.**

**Well back to the topic at hand, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Fate stay night, and all characters are property of Type-moon.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you" The woman greeted Rin with a devious smirk. "Judging from your reaction, I'm guessing you're aware who I am. Either way, for the sake of formality; it's a pleasure to meet you, the name's Aoko Aozaki."

The black haired magus, lost in her own thoughts, had a face filled with confusion and dread.

"_It's the fucking BLUE!"_

One would think meeting a magician would be a source of joy, one of the five in the world that stood unmatched by anyone, but in Rin's mind it wasn't. She wasn't dumb, far from it actually; which is what lead to her unadulterated fear towards the woman. She got her surrogate brother involved in the Holy Grail War. She's the second owner, thus making the concealment of magic, and safety of innocents her responsibility; a responsibility that she horribly failed at.

Calming down, the black haired magus complied.

"The pleasure is all mine, name's Rin Tohsaka, and this is a friend of mine, Arthuria."

"Good, now that the introductions are out of the way.

Shirou, I decided to arrive earlier than planned to…" Shirou decided to cut in,

"To tell me about the Holy Grail War I presume" Stated Shirou.

"Good, you're aware of the war. The war typically only occurs once every 60 years, but this time the war started 50 years to early. I want you to be careful and avoid it. Even though I'm sure that you're strong enough to fight in it and win. The war's still dangerous." Said Aoko. Despite how calm she seemed, in actuality she and Saber were having an eating contest. Something that wasn't lost to the black haired magus.

In the boy's head, _"Ten years ago? Ten years ago was when the Fuyuki fire took place, the day when father saved me. Also, Saber seemed to be hostile towards me, my fight against lancer shouldn't have made her so. Father also had her Noble Phantasm, Avalon. Does that mean he was her master in the previous war? If so, that curse he had, was a result from either a servant he ran into, or the Holy Grail war. I'll ask Onee-chan once Tohsaka leaves."_

Snapping back to reality, the boy scratched the back of his head, nervously saying, "Well about that, as I was leaving school I ran into a fight between two servants, Lancer and Saber. I promise, I TRIED to avoid the fight. I walked away towards the school exit, but Lancer just had to run towards me with a freaking cursed lance with the bright idea of killing me. Forced to fight back, I engaged him in combat, and managed to defeat him. Unfortunately his master used a command seal to teleport him back at the last second, preventing me from finishing him off."

"I see, how ironic. The one time you avoid a problem, it decides to barge towards you." Turning to give a slightly enraged glare to Rin; the fear in the girl was as clear as day. "Rin Tohsaka, if memory serves me right, the Tohsaka are the second owners of this land. So, why didn't you do your job and keep Shirou out of this! Oh well, Sorry for that outburst. I mean of course a little girl like you won't be able to do her job right. You don't have the power to do anything by yourself." Said Aoko, giving Rin a sardonic smile.

Rin's fear suddenly turned to rage. She wanted to snap back at her, but didn't. _"This bitch, I'm seconds away from putting her in her place. Ugh! Who am I kidding, I'm surrounded by two monsters, there's nothing I can do. As for Blue, she has point; from her perspective I am a weak little girl. When she was my age she had already achieved the fifth magic. Is this what I make people feel at school? An absolute feeling of failure?"_

"Haha, I'm just messing with you. Yeah I'm mad at you but eh, it's the Holy Grail war, shit happens. Anyways, Shirou, I'm guessing you're going to fight against any master that decides to use the innocent?" Asked Aoko, she knew Shirou, the both of them had the same ideals after all.

"Yeah, but since you're here, if there's something I can't handle I'll ask for help. The last thing I want is to die. I won't be of any use if I die." Replied Shirou

Aoko smiled at that. She was proud of herself for the fact that Shirou relied on her; something he seemed incapable of doing with his other guardian. _"Aha! Take that Taiga. I'm definitively a better nee-chan than you."_

Rin interrupted Aoko's silent gloat as she got up and gave Aoko a bow. "I wanted to thank you, for giving Shirou a hand as he saved Sakura from Zouken's grasp. I'm forever in your debt."

Saber continued to observe the situation.

Surprised, Aoko just smirked. "Don't worry about it, I didn't do it for your sake; I only helped since it was the right thing to do. All I did was just remove the time from her body, using a version of the fifth magic, to separate her from the worms Zouken implanted on her. Shirou is the one that faced off against Zouken."

The moment Rin looked at Shirou, he merely said, "If you want to thank me, do what I advised you to do. There's no point in expressing any thanks towards me."

After seeing how selfless the both of them were, all of the anxiety Rin felt, suddenly vanished. _"I guess all the rumors that the blue was a monster were all just rumors, and nothing more. Despite the power she holds she's still a caring person; something Emiya inherited from her."_

"I see, thanks." Replied Rin

"Also I'm curious to know how you met. Shirou told me the outline of everything, the way his circuits work and that you ended up helping him."

"True, I did help him. At first it was only as a favor for Kiritsugu. I checked Shirou's circuits and helped him find a safe method to create more circuits, even taking him with me a few times so that a friend of mine could help him. After spending some time with him, we got close and I came to visit as often as possible. Eventually I started to look at Shirou as a younger brother. That's how we met. Anything more would be too personal." Explained Aoko.

"_So Shirou is the son of my old master. Weird, he doesn't possess a single ounce of my previous master's personality. Hard to believe he was raised by that man_" thought Saber.

The following minutes were spent with Aoko finishing her dinner, with Rin and Saber speaking to Shirou about random topics, from magic, to school and even about wielding weapons. It looked like Tohsaka had gotten accustomed to the presence of both Shirou and Aoko.

Pouting Aoko thought. _"Aww, she's no longer nervous around us. Well time to fix that."_

With a devious smile, Aoko spoke, "Hey Shirou, I could only imagine how the clock tower would react if they knew that the Steel himself was actually a caring person." Pausing to send Rin a look, she continued. "Personally, I think they'd feel devastated."

"I for one, would be relieved. After that event, everyone seems to have a bad impression of me. People think I'm some ruthless murderer." Replied Shirou, sounding a bit disappointed about the way people react to his name.

Confused, Rin decided to intervene, "Alright hold one a minute, are you saying that Emiya is the _STEEL_?"

"Yep, that's him." Aoko replied.

Rin's confused look slowly turned to one of shock, only to quickly be replaced by fear. She recognized the name. After learning why the steel gained such a title/nickname, she would always associate that title to a monster. Why? Simply put, the steel was a monster!

=====Flashback=====

"What the hell Kirei! After your little visit to the church last month, your combat training turned into a living hell." Complained a 13 year old Rin.

"It's just for precaution. I heard a bit of disturbing news during my visit. It's for your best not to know any of it." Replied Kirei. _"Well this'll be a fun. Can't wait to see the look on her face."_

"As if you truly care! Come one, just tell me already." Stated Rin. She was wanted this conversation to be as long as possible, she needed the break.

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you.

During my visit to the Holy Church, I had the honor to speak to some my father's old friends. After some old catching up, one of them brought up some interesting event that occurred a few months ago.

The clock tower was informed that a small town in Romania was infested by dead apostles; a sealing designate was hiding there, one of his experiments went lose and attacked the town. Eventually the whole town became filled with those abominations. The Romanian government blocked of the area, and notified the clock tower. 100 enforcers were dispatched to take care of the problem, that all soldier should leave at a designated time to avoid any unwanted witness. Once there, the enforcers were shocked by what laid in front of them. Every single dead apostle had already been killed. Each and every single one of them nailed into the ground, walls, anything stable. They were greeting by a small boy, between the ages 11-13. The boy didn't show any signs of being a dead apostle; with that in mind, some enforces approached the boy. One of the enforcer, intrigued by the sea of blades, walked towards them. Before he could even touch it, a snap was heard. The boy had snapped his finger not a second later, the entire sea of steel disappeared. The dead bodies just fell into the ground. At that point, it became clear who was responsible for the cleaning of the town. The boy seemed lost, apparently he had no idea where he was. As a result the enforcers took the boy with them, back to the clock tower.

Once they arrived Lady Barthomeloi, who was already aware of the situation, asked to meet with the boy. It seemed that the boy's guardian was inside, waiting with The Queen.

Not much is known about what was discussed. One of the known facts of the event was that whoever that boy was, he was the student of one of the five magicians, who also happened to be his guardian. It seems that he was sent there for some field training. As a result of this, the boy was given the name Steel, similar to the sea of steel the enforcers saw." Explained Kirei.

"What I'm trying to say is that this boy is around your age, and yet the chasm between the two of you is phenomenal. I'm only trying to make you as strong as possible, in case you're ever unfortunate enough to run into this boy."

Rin was baffled. She was considered a prodigy in magecraft, and she knew it to be very true. What Kirei had just described was nothing short from a monster, problem was that this monster was just as old as her. _"Someone as old as me already reached that kind of power?"_

Snapping out of it, Rin decided to stop complaining, and to get back to training. She made it her personal goal to surpass this boy eventually, no matter how ridiculous the mere thought of it was.

=====Back to the present=====

After connecting all of the known facts about the Steel, and all of the known facts about Shirou, she realized that it truly was him. This discovery made Rin pale.

"_Did I underestimate him that much? He might not be a magician, but he has the power to face off against the true magics. Of course maybe not win, but at least be able to last a good amount."_

The reality of the matter was that Shirou can't fight against a true magic. Well not without a combination of set projections.

Saber noticed Rin's signs of fear. "Master, if something bothering you?" Asked Saber with a sign of deep concern.

"It's okay Saber, appreciate your concern. The problem is just the story that made the name Steel famous across the world of magi." Replied her master.

"I see. I'll admit, I'm slightly curious myself." Admitted Saber.

Rin then told Saber everything she heard from Kirei. At the end of it, Saber seemed a bit disturbed as well.

Seeing that Rin's current mental state was a bit under the weather, she asked the question that the both of them had. "I see, this is rather disturbing; not the prospect of seeing you fight so many dead apostles, but the thoughts that were going inside the mind off the enforcers that found you." Said Saber, only to quickly look at Aoko and ask, "It seems that you're his teacher, so you were the one who sent Emiya into that town for training?" In Saber's mind, Aoko didn't seem the type to just throw a young child into a sea of undead.

"Oh about that, it wasn't me that sent Shirou there. I only found out about it later on, and decided to wait for him at the Clock Tower. He had already been taken by the enforcers, getting him from them would've been easier, funnier, but it would've caused some problems. After a little talk with Lorelei, I brought Shirou back." Answered Aoko

"Right, a little talk with Barthomeloi. All you did was piss her off, just to provoke her. Won't lie, now that I think back, that does look like fun." Added Shirou, remembering when Aoko reminded Barthomeloi of her 'failure' to kill Lourve; apparently losing her target to someone seemed to set a fire under her. Especially when that someone was Aoko's first student.

After seeing how 'serious' the two monster where, Rin spoke, "You said it wasn't you that sent Emiya to fight the dead apostles; if not you then who?" Asked Rin. _"There's no way he's lucky enough to have another teacher of the same caliber as the magic gunner."_

"Sorry but I can't say. It's not whether I'm allowed to or not, it's just a result of not being close to him; we've only meet 8 times. At best we could hardly consider each other as acquaintances." Explained Shirou. "All I'll say is that he's an extremely powerful being."

"Indeed, although I doubt the word powerful is a good enough term for him. Damn monster." Added Aoko

"_For the Blue to call that man a monster, he must be a magician. How can Emiya be this lucky! It's not fair." _Mentally complained Rin. She soon noticed the time. An hour before midnight.

Rin stands up.

"It's getting late, so I must be off. I appreciate the hospitality Emiya." Turning to face Aoko. "It's been an honor meeting your acquaintance." Having lost most of her fear, she thought. _"I can see why people would call her a monster, she is one. Despite the power she holds she's still humble, similar to how Emiya is."_

"I agree with my master, it's been a pleasure to meet the two of you." Agreed Saber, although Saber's reasoning had nothing to do with magic, it was the food Shirou cooked.

"It's been a pleasure. Also Tohsaka, did you invite yourself here, or did Shirou invite you after running into each other?" Questioned Aoko.

"Well we ran into each other at school after Emiya fought Lancer." Rin shivered, no matter what power he might hold, witnessing a human battle a servant seemed wrong. It was one of those things that just shouldn't be done. "After a short talk, I found out that Emiya was unaware of the Holy Grail war. As a form of apology, I offered to tell him about it, but he said he couldn't stay since he needed to get home; asking that if I wanted to follow him home to talk along the way. Eventually we arrived and here I am"

"Alright, Shirou walk her home. You invited her, you should take responsibility. Once you return home, I want to see how much you've improved the last month. I'm also curious to see how fast you can use that 'spell'. It's your strongest weapon, so it needs to be as practical as it can before you can use it in combat."

"Wait, are the two of you going to train?" Asks Rin.

Aoko calmly nods, while Shirou nervously nods. The poor boy was shivering.

"_Two beings of this caliber are going to train right in this very house not long from now. They've been kind nice so far, maybe they'll let me stay. Watching them train could be beneficial to my magecraft"_ Thought Rin.

"_Here goes."_

"Well if the two of you are going to train, could I please watch?" Asked Rin with a cute smile. _"Cute smiles always work."_

"Despite being very _convincing_, I'm going to have to say no. Mages don't tell other mages about their magic, much less show them how it works. Besides even with Arthuria, there's still a chance you'll die." Replied Aoko.

"_She's good. She noticed that Saber was a servant; as expected of a magician"._ Though Rin. "I see, sorry for asking. Well then, I'll be heading off. There's no need for Emiya to walk me home. His hospitality was more than enough." Rin then walked towards the exit.

"I insist Shirou walk her home." Stated Aoko.

"It's okay, I don't want to impose any further." Replied Rin

"Onee-chan, she said she's fine. Besides, she has Saber with her." Agreed Shirou.

"I won't _repeat_ myself anymore. Shirou _please_ walk her home." Repeated Aoko with a frown forming on her face.

"It fine, it's better if Emiya would spend the time catching up with you instead. The two of you seem close." Insisted Rin.

"Onee-chan…" Started Shirou.

"Oh well don't say I didn't warn you." Finished Aoko with a smile.

"Oh well, you asked for it

'Hear me, Lord of Creation

I tell'…"

"O…KK…KAY Onee-chan, there's no need to go that far. I'll walk her home." The now terrified red haired boy said as he quickly grabbed Rin's arm. "S S Se See, I'm walking her home. Come on Rin lets go. Making Onee-chan mad is a huge no."

The terrified boy took the girl out of the house. The brown haired woman merely smiled.

=====Outside=====

Both teenagers were now in front of the Emiya estate. One had a face filled with terror while the other had a face filled with confusion.

Confused and disturbed by the way Shirou was acting. She spoke.

"Hey Emiya are you okay? You seem a bit tense, if not terrified." Asked Rin.

Calming down, the boy spoke.

"We're alive. We're actually alive!" Exclaimed the boy as he turned to Rin. Soon after he returned to his usual calm self. "Sorry about that Tohsaka. I'll be honest, during the last minute, my body's been flooded with fear. That aria Onee-chan started chanting was the first two lines of the magic blue, better known as the fifth magic."

"_The fifth, the fucking fifth! I was seconds away from being in the receiving end of one of the magic gunners attacks!"_ Thought a pale, quivering Rin. "Alive… alive… God I can't believe we're actually alive!"

Disturbed Saber asked both to start walking to Rin's home. Both teenagers just nodded.

=====Minutes later=====

The small group three walked up a hill. Their destination being the home of the black haired master. Despite the questions the girls had, the trip stayed silent. After crossing the eight street intersection, a small giggle ripped through the silence. The small group turned to face the source of the giggle.

20 meters to the left of the group, stood a black haired man. The man wore a black armor, covered by a crimson cape. In his head, an esoteric crown styling an eight pointed star. To his left hanged a black hilt. The hilt was accompanied by a long silver blade. The sabre measured around 90cm. To the man's right stood a young girl. The white haired girl stopped her giggling once she made eye contact with the group. She started moving her mouth.

"Hello. Normally I would introduce myself but the three of you will be dead in a few seconds, so there's no point in introductions."

"Master, am I allowed to fight now?' Said the man in black armor, his tone filled with boredom. He glared at the group.

Saber was paralyzed by fear for an instant before her magic resistance took care of it. _"Mystic eyes?"_ thought Saber.

Rin experience the same, her body being struck by fear. Luckily fear is something she had experienced for the better part of the night. That plus the burning feeling she felt in her right hand, Saber trying to snap her master out of it, helped out the magus to resist the man's mystic eyes.

Shirou wasn't even affected by the pair of mystic eyes. He analyzed the man. _"He gives off a presence of death far surpassing that of Lancer, yet has the same elegance as Saber. His sword, although impressive, doesn't register the mas as its owner; meaning that it's not his noble phantasm. His red mystic eyes are also a problem. They seemed to emanate some fear in both Tohsaka and Saber, explaining why it's red, fear is synonymous to demons or dead apostles. Thus it falls under the compulsion type of mystic eyes. His clothes give out his identity, but his eyes make him seem inhuman. He was human when he was alive. Although from the way the grail holy works, the servant will gain power that are related to their legend. Explaining his eyes. If I'm right, then this will be interesting."_

"Go berserker, kill them" The white haired girl answered the man's request.

The man's expression turned from serene to sadistic. Barely understandable, the man replied, "UNDERSTOOD MASTER"

The man lost all previous self-restrain and turned into a monster. Roaring he ran towards the group of three.

"_At least now I know his class. He's a berserker without a doubt. Fitting for his legend."_ Shirou then glanced at the girls. "Not to sound rude but I'm not a master of in this war. This fight has nothing to do with me, it's your problem." He turned his gaze back to the raging man. _"If he's truly who I think he is, then having him fight King Arthur would make for a fitting battle."_

"No harm done Emiya after all this is a war I've spent over half of my life preparing for. Saber be my sword and slay the enemy before me." Stated Rin. All traces of fear gone, all that was left was the seemingly perfect Rin.

"Understood master." Replied Saber as she equipped her armor and ran towards the black armored man.

Saber and Berserkers clash against each other. Both of their blades repeatedly collide with each other, creating an esoteric symphony that ringed through the street. Saber jumped back.

She aimed her sword backwards only to release a gush of prana, propelling her straight into Berserker. While moving towards Berserker, she raised her sword to merely hack the blade it down into the man's black armor.

The man merely gave a blissful smile as he grabbed Saber's blade with his bare hand, followed by swinging his sword into Saber's left side. The blade made itself inside Saber's body. Wincing in pain she quickly raised her right foot to smash it against the man's blade. This sent Saber a few meter to her right, taking one of the man's finger's in the process. Saber quickly inspected her injuries. Her armor took most of the damaged, though her injury was deep enough to slow her down. Rin chanted a healing spell that quickly began healing the wound.

The black armored man kneeled down to pick up his missing finger. Once in his hands, he brought it into his mouth he swallowed it. The man expressed a sadistic grin as he dashed towards Saber.

A few dozen meters away, the black silhouette of a dog observers the fight.

Shirou sensing something odd, takes a look towards the direction of the silhouette. Lurking in the shadow of an electricity pole, Shirou sees a black dog. The dog was made of shadows, as if it were one with the shadow. _"It is a masters familiar? No it contains too much mana to belong to a master. I'm guessing it's a servant, the source of the mana is incredible. Although I shouldn't get involved, its hostility is distracting me. Time to take care of it."_

"Trace on"

A short, thin blade manifested. No more than two feet long, the sword was a feudal lord's favorite blade to go hunting,

Sending a small amount of mana into it, Shirou whispered "Gyllirs hoof."

From the small blade, two white slashes danced in the air until they landed on its target. The dog was ripped to shreds.

"Hey Tohsaka! Illya! Another servant is watching the fight between Saber and Berserker. Judging from its familiar, I doubt either servant could take them on unless they're at full power. My guess is that the servant and its master will attempt to kill the winner of your little fight." Mentioned Shirou.

"Illya? I thought that he never…" started Illya.

"NO he told me everything. About you, about Irisviel, about your purpose. He hated the fact that he couldn't save you, it made him sick. He." Shirou was interrupted.

"That's enough already! Fine I'll agree to purpose our fight for now. Berserker! We're leaving."

The armored man stopped a few meters from saber. He calmed down. "Understood master." The man disappeared and reappeared beside his master, picked her up and vanished.

"Good, at least she's safe for now." Shirou turned to face a building that stood on the other side of town. On top of the tallest building Shirou saw two people. One was a dark skinned man in black armor and white hair. However unlike Berserker's armor that seemed ancient, the man's armor seemed modern. The armor was beneath a red coat, a conceptual weapon that for some reason couldn't be traced. _"Interesting. Only something of alien origin could stop structural analysis. Something similar to the crystals made by the Type Mercury. Or if it comes from a different time, like whenever I tried to use structural analysis on Onee-chan when she absorbs time. I would need to have a connection to the root to be able to analyze something that doesn't exist yet. Odds are that the man's coat is from a different time. So he's from the future? This war keeps on getting interesting." _Besides the man, stood a thin, blue haired woman wearing black robes .The woman was just as enigmatic as the dark skinned man. There was two things that stood out from her. One problem was that the she seemed to be in her early twenties, while her body seemed to be twice as old. The other was her mana, her mana was beyond what any normal magus could ever achieve in this era.

Seeing Emiya stare at the city, Rin spoke up. "Is something wrong Emiya?"

Snapping back to reality, the boy replied. "Don't worry Tohsaka. It's that we're being watched by what I presume to be a master and her servant. I doubt it's the same as the one that was watching your fight, they don't seem hostile."

"An enemy master! Emiya it'd be best to fight them." Replied Rin.

Saber agreed. "Master is right, I can still fight." Thanks to Rin for healing her wounds.

"Fight? I'm sorry but I didn't get involved in the Holy Grail war to help you Tohsaka. However, both that master and servant are my enemies. Neither you nor Saber will get involved."

Rin allowed herself to feel disappointed for a second. "_If only he'd be my ally, this war would be over in just a single night. Oh well, it's enough to know that he isn't an enemy."_ Turned back to Shirou. "May I ask why you want to fight this servant. From what you said, you only want to avoid people from getting involve no fight other servants."

"That was before I saw those two." Shirou pointed to the building with his head. "That servants master had a ridiculous amount of mana. It'd say easily a thousand times more than a first class magus. I could only imagine fighting a servant with that kind of power backing him up."

Both Rin and Saber stayed silent. Knowing that it was best to let the boy do as he wished. Rin didn't want him as an enemy, hell she liked him before tonight. Tonight's event made him even more amazing in her eyes. The only reason Rin wasn't running around thinking of him was because of the war. She had to stay elegant at all times. Oh but once she got home, it would be a different story. Saber felt the same, she would rather not have to fight the boy. She wasn't sure that she could win in a fight against him.

The three headed towards Rin's home.

=====In front Rin's home=====

One the group arrived Shirou spoke up. "Well my work here is done. Later Tohsaka, later saber. The turned to walk back home.

Rin stopped Shirou by asking him something.

"Emiya how do you know the Einzbern?"

Shirou stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking of a way to answer her. He looked at Saber and thought of something.

"This doesn't concern you Tohsaka. But it's you. You won't stop until you figure out whatever is bugging you. If you want some answers, ask Saber. She should be capable to tell you everything you need to know."

Shirou turned to face Saber. It seemed that Saber understood what Shirou was doing.

Smirking, Shirou left.

"Saber what did Emiya mean?" Asked Rin, confused by Shirou's statement.

"It's about my previous master. The man that summoned me during the fourth Holy Grail war. Emiya Kiritsugu."

=====Few minutes later=====

Shirou was standing on the ground that served as the battle ground between Saber and Berserker. The boy was staring at the man in front of him.

It was the man that Shirou saw standing far away by the side of his master.

"Nice to meet you servant. Well to be exact, nice to meet you heroic spirit whose legend is yet to be made." Greeted Shirou with a smirk.

* * *

That about does it for this chapter. Can't say for sure when the next update will be.


End file.
